


Change

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?"<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Her palms were remarkably sweaty. Why was she so nervous? This was what she had been begging for him to do for years. But now, she was frightened when the end of her human life loomed over her shoulder.

At least the Volturi had given them some privacy.

Carlisle lifted her chin up, golden eyes meeting brown. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I didn't want it to be like this."

Bella shrugs. "It's okay."

He lays her down on a soft bed by the window and doesn't say anything for a long time, just savoring the last moments with her as a mortal.

"Do you trust me?" He finally asks as he strokes her wrist.

"With my life." She smiles grimly, finally understanding the ironic meaning of those words.

Carlisle bends down, and brushes his lips against hers just for a moment. "I love you." He utters before he takes her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
